


亲爱

by clocknight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocknight/pseuds/clocknight
Relationships: Tron | Byron Arclight/Chris Arclight





	亲爱

克里斯托弗第一次意识清醒的勃起在他十四岁的时候。

他对此并不感到任何意外。他本来就拥有超过同龄人几十倍的知识，并且也处在身心都在饥渴地探索这广袤世界的年纪，不，他对自己身体的变化毫不意外。他纤细柔软的脖子上长出喉结，肩膀和声音一起变得更加宽厚，手背上积累的脂肪在他日渐伸展的掌骨和指骨拉扯下日益减少。他胯下的男性象征也逐渐觉醒了它自身的功用，在某些时刻能够正常地抬起头来。

但是克里斯托弗还是感到一阵惊心的灼热迅速划过他的耳朵，就像是被一条鞭子狠狠地抽打。

他看到的是一具男性躯体。

他未曾见过其他成年男子的裸体，大概也因此，这个人的身体仿佛就是他憧憬的全部。他的后背直挺，肩膀到腰部的脊柱弧线优美，斜方肌随着他冲洗头发的动作微微隆起，他的胸膛很厚实，可以看见明晰的肌肉轮廓，他腹部的肌肉也很明显，腰部苗条，克里斯托弗看着他的身体，他觉得这些堆积成这具身体的肌肉每一块都像是米开朗琪罗手下的大理石雕像那样漂亮。

他知道他站在浴室门口的行为有一种普遍的说法叫做偷窥，而现下他尚且不明人事的下体又对此起了反应，他脑子里很混乱，就像是被下体热烈的温度蒸熟煮沸了脑浆那样。他几乎管不住自己的呼吸，变得粗野起来，浴室里的男人用手把长发束起，稍稍地侧过头去，然而他却像是森林里听见老虎脚步声的母鹿那样，飞快地逃走了。

然而父亲可不是老虎。

拜隆•阿克莱德可不是老虎。

父亲平时对他们很温柔，温柔到近乎溺爱、他对他们总是笑，笑的时候眼角就出现细细的皱纹。他喜欢看父亲笑，也喜欢父亲称赞自己，所以他全心全意地替父亲照顾托马斯和米歇尔，有空还会去父亲的实验室帮忙。他喜欢晚上说晚安的时候父亲吻他的额头。然而那次奇妙的体验之后，他忽然哀伤起来。他确确实实是个男孩子，马上，等到他再长高一些，父亲就再也不会像是对待小孩子那样对待他了，他也可能再也碰不到父亲的嘴唇了。

他希望父亲能够碰触他，用手也好，用嘴唇也好，甚至只是摸摸他的头。父亲碰触他的部位他都喜爱。他很羡慕年幼的托马斯和米歇尔，他们可以肆无忌惮地扑进父亲的怀里，撒娇，可以坐在父亲的肩膀上，但是他已经不行了。他长得太高太大了。

十四岁的那一年，克里斯都很晚睡，等到托马斯和米歇尔睡着了，他才拿着书从父亲的书房里走出去。他已经可以自己一个人回去睡觉了。他每天都走到门口，让书房的灯在漆黑的走廊上形成一道梯形明亮的光。只有他漆黑的影子在这个与黑暗泾渭分明的形状里摇晃。他和父亲说：“晚安，父亲。”而拜隆会走过来，双手捧着他的脸颊，在他冰凉的额头上轻轻亲吻。

“晚安，我的克里斯。”

然后他会替他把走廊的灯打开，目送他回到房间里。

克里斯总是回味这个吻——或者说这个晚安吻自己在他脑海里盘旋，甚至生根。如果他稍微再抬高一点头，他就能吻到父亲的嘴唇。就像那些套着塑料封皮的书刊里那么写的。

后来在他十五岁的那天，他终于吻到了。

那天下着雪。

米歇尔和托马斯住在同年级的孩子们家里准备第二天去滑雪，他一个人等待父亲归来。父亲说会回来给他过生日，他从早晨就开始等待，一直等到他的生日即将过去，他看着桌子上摆着的那些从中午就没动过的饭菜，即使平素习惯了父亲突然因为工作晚归，但是他的心里仍旧委屈得如同绞在毛巾里。

门突然开了。

克里斯忘记了父亲告诉他不要在房间里奔跑的事情，飞快地冲向大门，那个人刚把围巾从脖子上摘下来，他就立刻扑到他怀里。他身上冰凉的雪瞬间融化，卡其色的大衣像是冰冷的板材，而那个人——他的父亲的胸膛却十分温暖，对方紧紧地搂住自己，用大手揉乱了自己好不容易梳好的头发，他的手也很凉，克里斯后脑勺的头皮有点发麻。

“抱歉……克里斯，现在才回来。”

父亲的声音虽然低沉浑厚，但是今天却有种说不出的绵软，结合他身上的酒味儿，克里斯已经猜了个七七八八了。他心里很生气，因为父亲竟然放着和自己的约定不管跑去喝酒，但是当他看到父亲的表情的时候，一句抱怨的话都没能够从喉咙里跳出来。

“父亲，您去哪了？”

父亲的眼珠湿漉漉的，长长的睫毛随着眼帘垂下，他的嘴角带着笑容，但这游刃有余的眼神和浅笑甚至带着一丝轻蔑。克里斯立刻明白了——他眼前站着的父亲，此刻并不是那个父亲——而是一个男人。  
“有些重要的事情…不得不和菲卡博士去喝了酒，对不起。”  
父亲的嗓音像粘着糖一样，沙哑甜腻。  
也许他还没有从方才的酒席上苏醒。  
然而克里斯的心中却有些失落。

拜隆的手指依旧插在克里斯柔软的发丝里，他轻轻低下头，吻着长子的头顶。克里斯抬起头，父亲依旧带着让他目生的浅浅的笑容。

“爸爸……”

克里斯已经长得很高了。

已经足够他牵住爸爸的领子，足够他抬头，足够吻住父亲的嘴唇了。虽然他仍旧稍微踮着脚尖。

他感觉到拜隆迟疑了一下，但是并没有推开他，索性将舌头也伸了过去，轻柔地舔舐着父亲的嘴唇。父亲温热而又干燥的嘴唇被克里斯的小舌濡湿，他尝到一点又甜又苦的味道，酒味，他觉得身体很热，热到有种出汗的错觉。他的脚不自觉地往前挪，脚上的拖鞋却滑了一下，在他就要跌倒的时候父亲的手臂紧紧搂住了他的腰。

父亲的嘴唇离开了他，只有一小会儿，紧接着，他承受了更加猛烈的亲吻。父亲轻轻地咬了他的嘴唇，痒痒的感觉让他张开了嘴，而后一秒父亲的舌头立马闯了进去，缠上克里斯的。这种大人式的亲吻克里斯从来没有体验过，他本能地有点想退却，但是后脑被父亲的大手牢牢托着，他的舌头有些跟不上如此粗暴地交缠，很快涎液就从嘴角流了出来，而从舌头传来的麻痹感在他的大脑里来回流窜，他紧紧地抓住父亲的衣襟，全身僵硬。

拜隆另一只手抚摸着他的脊背和腰，温柔但是强硬，父亲把他按在自己身上，他紧紧地贴着父亲的身体，他感觉到父亲的下体顶着他的大腿。一瞬间，他几乎张嘴就能呕出他的心脏，也许那样父亲就会直接把他的心脏从他的嘴里吃掉。但是没有，他感觉到自己的口水顺着嘴角流到领子里，父亲口中的酒味儿愈发浓厚，好苦。

好苦啊，爸爸。

他不记得她是怎么被带上书房的。

他被放在他平时趴着看书的沙发上，父亲压在他身上。他转头就可以看见父亲平常做的那把不知道从哪个古董店淘来的天鹅绒椅子。父亲的脸在台灯的光亮下，鼻翼边上投下三角形的阴影。父亲看着他，金色的长发有好几绺都在方才的拉扯和拥抱中从三股辫里散开，掉了出来，垂到克里斯敞开衬衫露出来的胸膛上，很痒。

父亲的笑容很贪婪。

很冰冷。

他身上仿佛带着无限的恶意，但是这种地狱边缘一般的魅力——应该说是父亲绝不会伤害自己的自信让克里斯有种奇妙的升腾感，他很紧张，很兴奋。他微微仰起头，露出了他白色的脖颈，他现在是一头把自己献给老虎的母鹿了。他想。

拜隆并没有用嘴唇吻他。

而是用那条沾满又甜又苦的酒味的舌头顺着克里斯脖子上狂跳的动脉一路舔下，轻轻地，瘙痒一般地咬了咬他锁骨的正中央，克里斯的胸膛还很单薄，带着小孩子特有的气味，拜隆在他肋骨下方，用舌头磨着圈。

“爸爸……”

受不了父亲的撩拨，克里斯发出了孩童时期特有的，略显稚嫩的声音。拜隆微微抬眼，轻轻地吻了他的肋骨一下，然后一路向下。他轻轻地吻着克里斯长裤的最上端，平坦小腹十分柔软娇嫩，然后，咬开了克里斯裤子的拉链 。

感觉到自己最脆弱的部分突破束缚的时候，克里斯一阵惊恐：“爸爸……不行！”

然而这并没有阻止拜隆直接把克里斯刚刚发育的器官放进嘴里。父亲温热的口腔就像是引来潮水的月亮，快感瞬间漫过了克里斯的意识。

“爸爸……哈……啊……”

他在拜隆的口中射精。

他第一次尝到这样的快感，仿佛抽干身体一切力气达到了绝顶。

“哈……呜……”

克里斯发出小小的悲鸣。

他看见一半埋在阴影中的父亲轻轻地亲了亲他的肉茎，怜爱地笑了。

“舒服吗？”父亲伏在他耳边，声音直接敲在他的骨膜上。

“爸爸……”

长子细长的双眼微微眯起来，眼角因为快乐而泛起的泪水在他自己都不知道的情况下已经流了出来，他浅得近乎是银白色的长发学自己的样子梳成三股，现在已经被拜隆糟蹋得凌乱不堪。拜隆没有在他身上留下痕迹，但是刚刚发育的长子双腿还因为方才的余韵没有合拢。

像是一条呼唤家长的无助幼兽。

拜隆站了起来，想为他擦擦头上的汗水，克里斯却也猛地坐起来，抱住拜隆的腰。

“对不起……爸爸……不要走……都是我的错……爸爸……爸爸！！”

拜隆吓了一跳，然而还没等他解释，克里斯已经发现了他昂扬的下体正抵在自己的胸口上。克里斯充满泪水的蓝色眼睛有些困惑，但是他学着父亲刚才的样子，用嘴拉下了拜隆裤子的拉链。

隔着父亲的内裤，用粉色的舌尖舔舐着显露出明显轮廓的雄性器官。

这是一个男人的、成年男子的器官。对于克里斯来说，它勃起时候的样子比他想象中还要大。克里斯用嘴唇描摹着它的形状，用手小心翼翼地扒下父亲的内裤。那根东西比自己的伟岸不知多少，有一天自己也会变成这样吗？克里斯光是想着，脸上就灼烧起来。他偷偷抬头看了父亲一眼，对方没有阻止他，只是低着头，父亲脸上已经没有笑容了。

克里斯张开嘴，把父亲的器官吃进口中。他觉得如果牙齿碰到的话父亲会很难受，所以小心翼翼地，像是吸吮冰激凌一样，用舌头把自己的口水涂抹在父亲的肉茎的尖端，用嘴唇小心地吻着，抿着，每一个动作都牵扯出一条短短的银丝。他舔了一会儿，父亲发出有些焦躁的叹息。

克里斯咽了一口口水。

他不知道接下来的动作是出于什么样的感情。

也许什么感情都没有吧。

他只是被迷惑了。

被自己的欲望——

他讲父亲的肉茎插入自己口中。

就像这个年纪的少年都了解的那样，他来回地，用手和嘴，让父亲的肉茎被动地在自己口中抽插。他还敏感脆弱的口腔被父亲炽热的肉茎填满，父亲肉茎的尖端分泌出有点苦涩的液体，他发出类似“呜呜”的呻吟。

爸爸……爸爸……

他不断地吞咽着父亲。

他感觉到父亲的手温柔地放在自己的后脑上，和平常一样抚摸着自己的脑袋。

不对。

不是这样的。

我想要——

我想要更多——

克里斯加快了父亲在自己口中进出的速度，他听见父亲发出“嗯……”的声音，父亲抚摸自己脑袋的手也僵硬了起来。克里斯微微张开口，父亲的肉茎便从口中弹出来，他顺着肉茎上的脉络一路吸吮着父亲的囊袋，两只手不停地服务着肉茎，随后，又把它吃下去——

“克里斯……”

父亲突然把他推开，那一瞬间，从父亲的肉茎里喷出了白色的液体，射在克里斯的脸颊和胸膛上，正好粘在他粉色幼嫩的乳首。父亲顺势，像是倒下一样坐在那把古董椅上。

“爸爸——”

父亲在灯光里看着自己。

父亲的手背放在嘴唇上，像是要擦掉什么东西又放弃了一样。父亲看自己的眼神很严肃，就像是看着一个陌生人那样戒备。父亲依旧面无表情。他不笑了。在克里斯面前，他们此刻，以这种背德的行为建立了一种奇妙的平等关系。父亲在自己口中射精——克里斯轻轻地舔掉了嘴角的精液。

我想成为父亲那样的人。

想拥有父亲那样的身体，拥有父亲那样的品格，拥有父亲那样的——

想成为父亲那样的，男人。

不是作为父亲的父亲，而是名为拜隆•阿克莱德的男人。

克里斯脱掉了皱皱巴巴的衬衫和碍事的裤子，他站起来。银色的长发覆盖了后背的大部分，他的身材瘦削，肩膀在同龄人里却算是挺宽，他长长的睫毛，清秀知性的面容，他所学到的所有知识，他眼中映照出的景象——

全都是，为了所憧憬的父亲。

他赤身裸体，胸膛上父亲的精液风干了。他的脊背就像是一棵小松树。他靠近父亲，把父亲放在嘴边的手拿下来，环住自己的腰，然后吻着父亲的嘴唇。

“我还想要——”

他的嘴唇贴着拜隆的嘴唇。

“我还想要更多的爸爸。”

在台灯下，父亲闭上了双眼。

片刻，他笑了。

父亲嘴角露出了略显轻蔑的浅笑，他歪着脑袋，用双手捧着长子的脸蛋，用嘴唇贴着长子的鼻梁，给了他答复。

“可以啊，克里斯托弗。”

——拜隆（TRON）•阿克莱德，如此说道。

END


End file.
